Music Of The Night
by blueberet
Summary: ONESHOT. Set between books 1 and 2. Darren's thoughts on his past weeks. Inspired by the song 'Music of the Night' duh


**Disclaimer: The Saga of Darren Shan and its characters belong to Darren Shan. The Music of the Night belongs to andrew Lloyd-Webber. This is purely for fun and no profit is being made.**

* * *

Music Of The Night

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

Even though the night is dark I can see better than I ever could in daylight. It's the vampire in me, I'm a creature of the night now, whether or not I like or accept it.

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

I still can't get any of the past few weeks' events off my mind. The Cirque, Mr Crepsley, Steve, Madam Octa and, of course, my death. I always think of how different life would be if I hadn't stayed behind at the Cirque and if I hadn't heard Steve and Mr Crepsley talking. I wouldn't be dead for a start. I wouldn't have been dragged away from all I held dear.

_Silently the senses abandon their defences_

Somehow I feel free in the cold night air. Even though I have drunk no human blood and I am weak, although I will not admit this to Mr Crepsley. The night is home to me now and I feel welcome in it.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour_

The moon is high and it casts eerie shadows on my tattered funeral suit and Mr Crepsley's long, red cloak and orange hair. The night is beautiful; it is only marred by what we are out to do. Hunt. I still will not drink human blood, only animal. Mr Crepsley gets angry at me but I stand by my decision. It is sick.

_Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender_

I can hear every sound in the trees, every little bug that moves sounds like a grown man to me. I can see every creature's eyes through the darkness. I can sense every move they are about to make.

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

We must be back before dawn. Mr Crepsley hasn't explained in great detail what happens to vampires in the sun. But it doesn't sound pretty.

_Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light_

I can still go out in the sun. But it doesn't feel as natural as the dark, I used to love the dark when I was little, it was so scary! But now it just feels natural.

_And listen to the music of the night_

So natural. I hear a movement there is someone walking along the path. Mr Crepsley has seen them too. He gives me a signal from his hiding place and I prepare to play my part.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

I wish I didn't have to do this. I am trapping an innocent human being for Mr Crepsley to feed from. I know he does them no harm but it still makes my stomach turn. I wish I was back to the way I was. I wish this had never happened.

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

But I know I have to erase the past. I have resigned myself to this life; I did this to save my best friend. If I let myself be trapped by thoughts of my past I will never survive.

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

I almost forget what I am supposed to be doing; my mind is so lost in what has been. But no, I must focus on the task ahead. I don't think the vampire would appreciate me failing.

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

I am a creature of the night. But I still feel like a human boy.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

Mr Crepsley signals from his hideout. I step through the tree leaves, feeling them brush against my tattered funeral suit. I step into the dark cloak of the night air. It wraps its cold, deathly fingers around me. How fitting.

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

The creatures in the trees seem to hold their breaths. I feel their piercing animal eyes on me; I may drink from one later. That'll shut them up! I chuckle dryly to myself, the woman I am following turns sharply around, shock on her face and fear in her eyes.

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

I'm sure she was expecting a werewolf or monster, not a pale human boy. Relief floods into her eyes. She asks what I want. I step closer. She is pretty; she looks a bit like my Mum. I begin to think of my Mum again. I'd hate this to happen to her. I'd hate this to happen to this woman.

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

She doesn't stand a chance against Mr Crepsley. He will not hurt her, but he has the power to kill her with one punch. If she tried to run away he would catch her. Her would knock her out and drink. He will do anything to get his drink.

_The darkness of the music of the night_

The woman's gasp turns to silence. It is me, Mr Crepsley and the night air now.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world_

Mr Crepsley talks of us rejoining the Cirque. It would be an interesting experience, to be among the people who shocked, amazed and entertained me all those weeks ago. This thought is the only thing that keeps me from running. Everything else the vampire does either disgusts or annoys me.

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

The sight of him bent over this woman. Lapping the blood from her leg as a cat would lap up milk reminds me of what I did to Alan. Thinking of Alan reminds me of my friends. It's a vicious circle.

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

I want to go back. They couldn't be that scared of me being a vampire. Could they? But I only have to remember Steve's face that night in the graveyard to know that going back would be doom.

_Only then can you belong to me_

I am a vampire's assistant now. I am Mr Crepsley's.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

The vampire looks happy as he finishes his 'meal'. I know what is coming next, he will try to make me drink, I will refuse, he will get angry, as will I, and we will fight. I usually win because he thinks I will drink when I am hungry enough. He knows nothing. I tell him this and he grows even angrier than I am. He tells me to leave, if I think I can survive on my own. He points at the long dark road behind us. I look at the road, then at him. I've made my decision.

_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation_

I follow the vampire. He is the only way I will survive. I trust him. He doesn't trust me.

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

Maybe I will drink human blood soon and accept my place as a vampire. No. Never. I will not think that again.

_To the harmony which dreams alone can write_

The noise of animals in the trees blends perfectly with the noise of my rumbling belly. It is time for me to drink from an animal. It is the only way I can keep going. I know I can't live this way forever but for now it will do.

_The power of the music of the night_

Mr Crepsley says we must hurry as dawn is fast approaching. I like being able to move around in daylight. But, as I've said before, I feel at home at night now. Night holds some kind of spell over me. It's the blood in me I suppose.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

I take Mr Crepsley's arm and we move on. We will find an abandoned church or mill to sleep in. He knows exactly where is best to stay. So on we walk, the vampire and his assistant. On into the night.

_Help me make the music of the night_


End file.
